


Service Ace

by inkandwords



Series: Azumane Asahi Week 2015 - Tumblr Event [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Breathplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, atsu fics, azumaneasahiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya decides to get adventurous in the bedroom and Asahi gets more than a little into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Service Ace

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 (NSFW with fluff) of [Azumane Asahi Week](http://azumaneasahiweek.tumblr.com/). Inspired by [this post](http://boniebelle.tumblr.com/post/129504876062/headcanon-that-asahi-still-loses-it-when-noya) by [@boniebelle](http://boniebelle.tumblr.com). Oh, and they’re both of age here. Obvs. haha
> 
> -H

The fabric itches where it stretches across Noya’s skin, taut and secured firmly in place by the knot digging into his scalp against the headboard. His other senses pique, an extra burst borrowed from his lack of sight. Breath by breath, he acclimates to the new charge in the atmosphere until he’s suddenly aware, anticipation churning in his gut, that Asahi is right in front of him.

Waiting. 

Just waiting.

_Shit, he’s nervous_ , Noya realizes.  _Glad I ain’t the only one freakin’ out._

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Noya swallows, mouth cotton dry and throat like sandpaper, as he slowly nods his consent. His raspy “ _ready_ ” hitches midway when Asahi’s palm brushes against Noya’s Adam’s apple, long fingers clamping around his neck. 

Hesitant. 

Unsure. 

Maybe more than a little scared. 

“It’s okay,” Noya says with bolstered confidence, calm despite the crazy hoard of insects in his stomach. For a second, he almost regrets the blindfold. “I trust you.”

Asahi sucks in a sharp breath and gives in, his hold less shaky, less indecisive, but still lacking. Noya begins to doubt Asahi can pull this off when suddenly the pressure increases and his choking gasps burn through his air supply in record time. 

For a split second, he sees white.

Noya’s back arches off the bed as Asahi lifts his hips, pushes against him, testing the barrier. His free hand rubs slow circles against Noya’s inner thigh before he guides himself toward the pucker, slick with lubricant and ample preparation. Asahi exhales slowly and eases the tip in, the intrusive breach sending pin pricks up Noya’s spine in a fraction of a second. Asahi inches deeper, lets Noya’s body get used to the sensation, the dull burn that follows familiar and not entirely unpleasant. 

“Oh... god,” Asahi grinds out, teeth catching the corner of his lip as his forehead finds Noya’s like an anchor. 

It takes all of Noya’s concentration to keep from falling apart. 

He tilts his chin up as he gasps for breath to feed the fire in his lungs, to help lessen the burn when Asahi starts to move. His teeth scores along Asahi’s bottom lip, tugging it and sucking it in with each angled push of Asahi’s hips. More pin pricks scatter where Asahi’s touch bears down on him enough to cut the air off completely and he thinks of the marks his fingers will leave, a dark constellation of splotches, beautiful against his pale skin. Purple, green, murky blue and yellow like the others dotting his small frame, but more. So much more.

Asahi’s thumb traces Noya’s bottom lip, tender and surprisingly light compared to the way his other hand squeezes and robs Noya of air. He feels heat against his lips, Asahi’s breaths staggered, erratic in a way that matches Noya’s fragmented heartbeat. 

“Are you sure about this?” Asahi asks, his mouth so close, so unbearably close that Noya  _yearns_. 

There’s a dull buzzing in Noya’s head, a numbing sensation brought on by the lack of air. His body moves, fingers finding purchase against the binds keeping his arms in place. His hips roll up, fluid, inviting, determined as he whispers, “ _please_.”

Asahi’s mouth is on his without hesitation. Exploratory, curious, warm. His tongue parts Noya’s lips and coaxes Noya to reciprocate.

Noya’s brain short-circuits. 

His hold on Noya’s throat loosens and Asahi pulls out just enough to leave the cockhead inside before he resumes his grip and sharply thrusts forward with a low moan that goes straight to Noya’s cock. 

"A-Asahi-san, Asahi-san,” Noya murmurs brokenly, over and over, a chant to keep him focused as much as it is to set him free. Hair sticks to his face, skin slick with sweat as Asahi repeats the rough propulsion until Noya’s wrists are battered and sore from tugging the restraints. The bed creaks from the strain and threatens to cave from under them, but Asahi’s focus is unrelenting now, unwavering as he gains momentum, finds a rhythm. Noya’s moans and gasped pleas are drowned out by sharp exhales and desperate kisses intent on igniting him until he forgets where he ends and Asahi begins. So starved and feral and  _bruising_  that he knows Asahi is close, knows it would only take one more push, one more whisper of his name, reverent and thick with need, to bring him over the edge and then--

“ _A... sa... hi..._ ” 

And Asahi comes undone, the pressure of his hold increasing as he braces a hand on the wooden headboard, his grip hard enough to white-knuckle. Liquid fire burns in Noya’s core, lightning jolting through his veins and leaving a tingling trail in its wake. His vision shifts behind the blindfold, specks of white dotting the darkness he sees, all sensation amplified as Noya’s orgasm rips through all of him - bone, marrow, sinew alike - disjointed thrusts driving into him like a mad dash for home, a desperation for victory. 

Then he hears it.

A distinct crack followed by splintering wood and Asahi’s, “ _damn it, not again_ ,” causing Noya to still and crane his neck toward the sound. 

“You broke the bed, didn’t you?”

“I- uh...” Noya feels a tug and the blindfold slips down his face to reveal a sheepish Asahi, red-faced and sweat-drenched, brows creased in abject humiliation. “Sorry! It’s just when you say my... name... like that, I kinda get a little... um...”

“...carried away?” Noya supplies with a cheeky grin. He tugs at the restraints and tilts his head. “A little help?”

Asahi blinks. “Ah, right. Let me get that,” he says, stealing a quick kiss from Noya before fumbling to remove the scarves. 

Rubbing his wrists, Noya attempts to hold back a snicker and fails. “Y’know Suga and Daichi are gonna give ya shit about that, right?”

Asahi palms his face and, with a shake of his head, mumbles, “not if they don’t know.”

“But aren’t they supposed to come over tonight?”

Leaning forward, noses touching, Asahi’s expression turns hopeful as he tempts Noya with kisses just out of reach. “Not if I tell them I have other plans.”

Suddenly, a sharp beeping sound cuts through the moment, effectively ruining it. With a look of exasperation, Asahi stares at his phone for a long minute and finally gives in, reaching for the device and collapsing on the bed. He inches down, burrows himself into Noya’s side, his head tucked underneath Noya’s chin before reads the message and responds. The text conversation goes back and forth, back and forth until Noya can’t take the suspense any longer. 

“Who is it?” he asks, his curiosity brimming the more embarrassed Asahi becomes with each consequent message. 

“Oh my god,” Asahi groans, his hand planting on his face before he turns his phone screen so Noya can read the text:

**Received From: Daichi**  
[text]: why am I not surprised  
[text]: that noya can receive a service ace?  
[text]: suga says hi btw

Noya busts out laughing. “Did he really just...?”

“I need new friends.”

Noya plants a kiss on Asahi’s forehead, cheeky grin still in place. “And apparently a new bed.”

“Nishinoya...” Asahi buries his face in Noya’s neck, a hint of mischief in his voice when he murmurs, “be quiet and help me make sure the bed’s really broken.”

Noya forgets what day of the week it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
